Conventionally, although silicon oxide (SiO2) films have been widely used as interlayer insulation films for semiconductor devices, signal delay caused by the electrostatic capacity between wirings or electrostatic capacity between layers and wiring resistance has increased with miniaturization. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for forming an insulation film having a specific inductive capacity lower than that of a silicon oxide film (hereafter referred to as “low-dielectric-constant film”).
An amorphous fluorinated carbon obtained by depositing carbon fluoride gas (hereafter simply referred to as “fluorocarbon film” in this specification) has attracted attention because of extremely low specific inductive capacity among various low-dielectric-constant films (refer to documents described below).
[Non-Patent Document 1] Tatsuru SHIRAFUJI et. al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Vol. 42 (2003), pp. 4504-4509
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-332001
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-237783 [Patent Document 3] WO99/28963